


Hypothetical Revision

by Supreme_Distraction



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Complete, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, F/F, For Science!, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Revenge Sex, Science Experiments, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Supers (Incredibles), Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: What did Evelyn want? It had been her fondest wish for years now: the eradication of Supers entirely. It wouldn't hurt to take a moment to fulfill wants of a different nature, though, would it? Especially since her plan was going so well.
Relationships: Evelyn Deavor/Karen "Voyd"/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, Karen "Voyd"/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr
Kudos: 24





	Hypothetical Revision

**Author's Note:**

> This is a what-if following the scene where Elastigirl and Evelyn share a drink, away from the others, at the party celebrating Screenslaver's capture. I did change up some things by adding together conversations from other scenes and paraphrasing, but I tried to make the lead-in as true to the movie as possible.
> 
> I'm accepting commissions! Check my profile for more information :3

The moment the door slid shut, the noise from the party on the other side disappeared entirely. The quiet that followed was interrupted by the clink of glass against glass.

"Are super heroes allowed to drink on duty?"

Helen Parr laughed and looked away from the footage she'd been examining, but she didn't lift her hand from the mouse. "I would hardly call it 'on duty.'"

After another glance towards the computer, she accepted the proffered glass and raised it to her lips. Her eyes watered at the taste, but Evelyn Deavor downed hers in a single shot and poured another.

"Congrats again on the job well done. It must be nice to be in the lime light for once."

"What do you mean?"

"You're usually playing second fiddle to Mr. Incredible." She must have made a face because Evelyn continued, "Not that you're any less important than him. If anything, your ability to save the day all on your own is proof of that."

It did feel nice to be appreciated. She understood now why Bob had been so touchy about Elastigirl being the face of the "Make Supers Legal Again" movement. "I couldn't have done it without your support. It's incredible what you did with my Elasticycle."

Oh. Speaking of which...

"No worries, I can make you a new one. What's important is that you're okay, Elastigirl." Evelyn rested a hand on her arm and they shared a smile.

What was it about Evelyn Deavor that put her at ease? "Please, call me Helen."

"Helen." Her lips quirked at the corners. "Are you enjoying the party? No, I suppose not, because you wouldn't be in here, now would you?"

"I noticed a still from my suit cam and it got me thinking."

"About?"

"This was too easy."

Evelyn arched an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"This Screenslaver guy had so much technology at his fingertips, but he had such simple locks on his door."

She smiled behind her glass. "Maybe he wanted to get caught?"

Helen frowned. "But why?"

"Maybe he knew it would be good for you."

Her eyes narrowed, but Evelyn seemed unphased by her stare as she sipped her drink. "Do you know something you're not telling me, Evelyn?"

She didn't miss the way long fingers twitched and Evelyn was quick to fetch the vessel to refresh her drink. "We're not so different, you and I. I'm the brains and my brother is the face, much like how you were for Mr. Incredible back in the glory days of Supers."

Helen let it go. For now. "Cheers to being the supporting women in a man's world."

"I'll drink to that."

They laughed and that was enough to disperse the tension as they had another drink. This time, it went down much easier.

The party was lovely, but the most memorable part of tonight would be the fact that she was able to walk around in her Super suit without the threat of arrest. This was a small step towards making the world safer for her children to be themselves and the thought alone was enough to make her giddy. She wasn't thrilled by the admiration of the emboldened Supers that had revealed themselves so much as she was excited by the fact that people other than the Parr family were stepping forward. Making Supers illegal had been a blow to the specially-abled community and the excitement the hopeful Supers gathered here tonight gave off was contagious.

"I feel as though it's more difficult working with family as your business associates. Sometimes I want to strangle Winston."

"Disagreements?"

"He thinks bringing back Supers will somehow bring back Mom and Dad." She scoffed, her shoulders slumping. "Like my father, Winston believes that Supers are the answers to all problems."

Helen nursed her drink, the bitter taste growing on her with each tentative sip. She was a little put off by the inventor's tone. "You make it sound as though they aren't a big help-at least to security."

Evelyn refreshed both their glasses. "All I'm saying is emotions run high when you're dealing with someone close to you."

Helen didn't miss the way the woman avoided the subject entirely and she didn't pursue it. There was clearly something on Evelyn's mind and she wasn't the least bit ready to share. "At least he's just your brother. Mr. Incredible is my husband, which is an entirely different story."

"Mm... Yeah. I wouldn't know anything about that."

Her expression was difficult to read-was she offended? "Sorry, I didn't mean—"

Evelyn waved the apology away. "Don't worry about it. I've already accepted that I'm not like you or my brother. I don't know what people want and so they don't tend to gravitate towards me."

Really? She hadn't known the young woman for very long, but she felt as though they got along rather well. Evelyn was witty and charming, as far as Helen was concerned. Maybe a bit eccentric, but then what millionaire wasn't?

"People want a number of things. A lot of the time they're selfish and greedy, but not always."

"I don't know if I can agree with that. Coming from a wealthy family, I've only known people who want money, power, prestige..."

"I don't. I think you're a brilliant inventor and a great conversationalist."

She scoffed. "Thank you, but you're a single person among many."

True. Helen struggled to find something to say, caught between wanting to comfort the woman and not wanting to upset her further. "What do you want, Evelyn? That's what's most important."

Evelyn's smile was immediate, her gaze flicking away. Which, of course, piqued the inquisitive Super heroine's curiosity. She waited patiently, but the inventor didn't seem willing to speak as she swirled her drink around in her glass.

Finally, she said, "I'm not sure I can say."

"Why not?"

A shrug.

"It helps to have someone to confide in."

"And you think that should be you?" The skepticism in her arched eyebrow was unmistakable.

"You can trust me, Evelyn." Helen smiled encouragingly, not noticing the way the brunette's expression darkened. "I—"

With an aggravated sigh the inventor reached out, more quickly than Helen could have anticipated, and snapped a pair of cat-eyed goggles over widened eyes.

"Trust you? I don't even know you. And you don't know me." She sneered, putting her glass down with a decisive clink, and the gentle blue glow of the hypnotic device reflected in dark eyes. "I thought you were clever for a moment there, but that willingness to trust others will be your downfall."

At a snap of Evelyn's fingers, Elastigirl stood and offered her arm. She lead the inventor back out into the party, where they were immediately beset by Elastigirl fans, much to Evelyn's chagrin. Releasing her grip on the taller woman's arm, the brunette drummed her fingers against her thigh and searched for an escape route. The last thing she needed was Winston catching sight of his precious Super under the hypnotic spell of the goggles, or someone somehow removing them.

"People, please, Elastigirl has had a long day keeping the city safe. She needs a moment."

That was enough to make most people back off and the duo resumed their escape. It was then that one of the Super heroines, a girl with bright blue hair cut into an asymmetrical bob that Evelyn didn't care to learn the name of approached them.

"Elastigirl, good to see you again!" She acted the way a puppy would: fidgeting constantly with her hair and gloves; too anxious to approach, but too excited to conceal a wildly wagging tail. "I wanted to ask—"

"Not now," Evelyn barked.

Elastigirl began walking again, only to pause when the masked nuisance begged, "It'll just take a minute. Please?"

Evelyn glanced around as she ran her fingers along the curved lens of one of the goggles in her pocket. She hadn't brought enough to hypnotize the whole damn party, but she always planned for the worst.

"I'm sorry, I have something important that needs to be dealt with," she muttered, glaring daggers at the young Super. The receiver on the lapel of her coat picked it up and Elastigirl obediently repeated the message.

The younger woman deflated almost immediately. "O-oh. Okay. I'll see you later."

She turned with her tail between her legs and Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief as they resumed making their way to her underground laboratory. She'd had it built right under her brother's nose and it was the one place they'd have total privacy.

After some time, they came to the elevator, where an iris scan would open up a hidden panel with controls only the inventor could access. Before they could enter it, however, a portal opened up right in front of them, turning the walkway into what looked like the women's restroom on the second floor for a brief moment. The blue-haired Super stepped out of it, her fingers steepled, index fingers poking together, and Evelyn had to swallow a groan.

What now?

"I just wanted to say I think it's really great what you did today. And before I lose my nerve..."

The speech went on for a full minute—sixty seconds of dancing around whatever it was she truly wanted to say—before Evelyn lost her patience. No one was around. The inventor tapped Elastigirl's shoulder and the woman surreptitiously reached behind her to take the goggles. She didn't waste any time slapping it into place, cutting off the babbling heroine mid-sentence, and the silence that resulted was music to Evelyn's ears.

Now two hypnotized Supers stood before her, waiting for orders. _'Great.'_ She hated when a plan didn't go exactly as envisioned. Then again... Evelyn looked from one Super to the other, her mind working in overtime. Maybe she did have a use for them both.

...

What _did_ Evelyn want? It had been her fondest wish for years now: the eradication of Supers entirely. She still blamed them for the loss of her parents, though she knew her father was somewhat at fault for being a damn, naive fool and placing all his trust in strangers just because they supposedly used their powers for good. Had he just listened to his wife and made a run for the safe room, Evelyn wouldn't have even been standing here right now.

They passed a huge glass containment chamber, in the centre of which sat a single metal chair with arm restraints, and hooked a left to enter Evelyn's home away from home: a tidy little room that was more practical than comfortable. The majority of the space was taken up by a metal desk and the corner created by the walls behind it was covered from floor to ceiling in shelves that held her research. There was no bed, though she sometimes slept here, but the chaise sitting in front of the fire had seen more use than the plush king bed in her above ground room.

Evelyn commanded her impromptu guests to have a seat while she went to her desk, its surface opening up to reveal her computer and the mess of documents she'd been working on most recently. She needed to make notes on the success of her hypnotic invention and take some follow up readings while she could. An hour passed and she nearly forgot she had company until she sat back in her chair, satisfied with the data she had gathered, and caught sight of the Supers still staring blankly into the fire. It was fake, of course, made to simulate a cozy atmosphere.

 _'Hm.'_ Evelyn double clicked an icon on her desktop and pulled up the program she'd developed to monitor her subjects' vitals. All readouts were green and even the chatty Super's anxiety was at a manageable level. Perhaps these goggles could be turned into something beneficial to physical and mental health when this was all over. Some people would disagree with being made docile, of course, but those with open minds would be able to regulate their stress levels at will.

She stared at the blue-haired girl, struggling to remember her name. Portal Girl? No, it wasn't quite that stupid. Gateway? Teleporter? No.

"You: blue hair. Come here."

The Super did as she was instructed and Evelyn watched with interest as the readings reflected apprehension that wasn't present in her expression. So even while hypnotized, they were able to experience, at least biologically, emotional responses.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Voyd."

Ah, that was it. Kind of edgy, but simple and to the point. "What is your real name?"

For whatever reason, it took her longer to respond to that. "Karen."

Karen, Evelyn entered into her database. "What do you feel right now? Be honest."

Again, the readings didn't match up with the Super's even expression. "Anxious."

"Why would that be?"

"I don't know."

Interesting... So, while she is remove wasn't consciously aware of her predicament, she was still going through the motions emotionally.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"No." Like a lamb to slaughter.

"Then tell me why you're experiencing anxiety. Take your time and think."

While Voyd pondered the question, Evelyn called Elastigirl over. Her readings reflected calmness as she came to stand beside Voyd on the other side of the desk, and so did her stance. What would it take to shake that?

Evelyn turned her attention back to her computer, only to notice that Voyd's anxiety had spiked and the program was displaying warning signs. Because of her proximity to Elastigirl?

It dawned on her that the young Super may still be dwelling on whatever it was she had needed to get off her chest earlier. Unlike Elastigirl, who had been casually carrying on conversation before being hypnotized, Voyd had already been in a state of heightened unease.

Fascinating.

"Voyd. Have you come up with your answer?" When the Super shook her head 'no,' Evelyn continued, "Was there something you wanted to tell Elastigirl?"

"... Yes." Her heart rate and temperature were rising.

"Spit it out."

"I like you."

Evelyn blinked. The confession was directed towards Elastigirl, but Voyd's head hadn't turned and it at least gave the illusion that the young Super was speaking to her. It wasn't something the inventor had ever heard. Not in real life, anyway. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't strangely... flattering.

The inventor rounded up her thoughts, and with them the feelings they inspired, concentrating instead on the nice, neutral data displayed on the monitor. She didn't really register the numbers and accompanying graphics, her mind on Voyd's confession. Yes, she could use this information to her advantage, but part of her was intrigued by the how it could be applied to her own situation.

It wasn't particularly surprising that Voyd swung that way, nor was it surprising that she was into such a confident, powerful woman. It was a total mystery to Evelyn, however, how she could place herself in a position where someone would feel just as strongly about her. She drummed her fingertips against her desk, toying idly with ideas until it dawned on her that this was the ideal opportunity to study the biology behind physical attraction. And if she could recreate that, whether by hypnosis or some sort of chemical cocktail...

"Voyd." Her heart was pounding, but she told herself that she was excited from a scientific standpoint and nothing more. "Kiss Elastigirl."

The blue-haired girl approached the older woman, looping her arms timidly around Elastigirl's neck and pecking her on the lips. Evelyn sighed. That had been kind of cute, but she didn't have time to waste.

"Do it properly."

Voyd was a bit more daring this time, pressing several lingering kisses to full lips and even nipping the woman's lower lip. Elastigirl submitted to the contact, but it was like practicing on a life-size doll: no response whatsoever.

... Because the attraction wasn't shared! The inventor began to scribble notes furiously, as she commanded, "Voyd, stop. Elastigirl, kiss Voyd."

This time, the action was reciprocated eagerly, even without instruction and Evelyn spared a glance at the monitor to confirm that her hypothesis was correct. She found her gaze was drawn back to the Supers, however, and though she felt the slightest bit guilty for watching, she also felt a distinct longing.

For closeness. For intimacy.

"Stop."

It was with some reluctance that Voyd did as she was told. She was frustrated, according to the monitor, while Elastigirl continued to be cool and collected. More than anything, Evelyn wanted to shake that up.

"Elastigirl," she began, pausing to think when the auburn-haired beauty snapped to attention. "Disrobe."

As she did so, Evelyn kept a close eye on Voyd's vitals from the adrenaline spike that made her pulse go haywire to the quick release of serotonin that helped fuel the girl's arousal. Before the shapely Super had even finished removing her suit, Voyd had, how you say, sprung a leak. It appeared the material was tight enough that Elastigirl didn't wear a brassier underneath. Evelyn held up her hand, indicating that the woman should stop, and she fell still.

She'd known Mrs. Incredible was well endowed, but goodness...

N-not that she'd been looking. She had played an essential role in creating the redesigned costume, after all, so she knew the other woman's measurements. And one would have to be blind to miss such a tiny waist and voluptuous rear—

Evelyn shook her head. "How are you feeling, Voyd?"

"Hot."

It appeared hypnotism also functioned as an effective truth serum. She tucked that note away for later inspection.

"Could you expand on that a bit more?" Voyd struggled for a moment and Evelyn took pity on her. "Do you like what you see?"

"Yes." It was said on a breath, as though the mere admission was taxing. Was she really that excited by the sight of bare flesh?

Evelyn beckoned Elastigirl over, not bothering to pretend she wasn't staring at the way wide hips swayed. When she stood before the inventor, Elastigirl cocked her head in an almost questioning manner. Evelyn hesitated, her outstretched hand trembling, before closing the gap between it and the Super's abdomen, a small gasp escaping her at just how soft pale skin was. She traced patterns over Elastigirl's midsection, glancing from time to time at the monitor—initially, anyway. When her fingertips strayed too high, brushing against the curve of Elastigirl's breast, the Super actually flinched.

Curious.

It was becoming more difficult to blame her actions on scientific curiosity as she cupped full breasts, her breath hitching at the way rosy nipples became erect. Was it cold in here? Because she was burning up. Evelyn was so absorbed in the softness of pale globes that she started when she finally registered the beeping emanating from the monitor. Reluctantly, Evelyn broke away from her exploration and returned to her computer. Voyd's testosterone levels had spiked—was she... Jealous? The inventor went around Elastigirl to stand in front of the younger woman. Her expression was still blank, but her skin was damp to the touch as a result of the sweat that had broken out. What was most alarming was the fact that she had balled her hands into fists, a compulsive reaction to anger that should not have been possible while under hypnosis.

Had her jealousy been potent enough to allow her to somewhat resist the effects of the hypnosis? Well that was a design flaw, certainly, and one she needed to correct immediately.

... After a few more tests.

...

Evelyn cleared her throat in an attempt to dispel her jitters as she looked into the camera. "This is Evelyn Deavor recording for posterity. With me are Supers Elastigirl and Voyd, who are currently under the influence of hypnotism."

She glanced over her shoulder, her face heating at the sight of Elastigirl sitting between Voyd's legs, squirming as gloved hands traced patterns on her thighs. Evelyn was no stranger to sex... Okay, she was still fairly inexperienced, but the awkwardness she felt had nothing to do with that. Attraction wasn't something she experienced often and Elastigirl had sparked an interest that had been fanned into full-blown want.

"The purpose of this experiment is to gather data on the physiological effects of hypnotism in relation to the subject's active psyche, unaltered by hypnosis and their newly dormant psyche, which is locked or "frozen" in the instance before hypnosis. Voyd?"

Voyd held out her hand and a portal appeared, allowing the inventor to reach into her room upstairs and nab a random object. "Usage of powers remains uninhibited by hypnosis and Super will resort to them without further instruction. This leads me to believe that powers are second nature, akin to a personality quirk. Voyd here is able to tear a rift through space in order to create a link between two previously unlinked areas. The limitations of her range are currently unknown."

She crossed the room, kneeling beside Elastigirl. She had to clear her throat again before she was able to continue, "Elastigirl's incredible elasticity seems limited to her abdomen, arms, legs, neck, and other, jointed extremities." Her breasts were a little larger than a handful, the nipples responding eagerly to being rolled and tugged between Evelyn's fingers, but they couldn't be stretched to the same limits as the rest of her. "Her skin retains all of the qualities of skin, at least in texture, though the chemical makeup is somewhat altered."

The Super's squirming increased and Evelyn glanced up at her face. As usual, her expression was neutral, but the way her areolas pebbled was evidence enough that she was feeling something.

"How does this feel, Elastigirl?" Full lips parted and soft sounds of approval made the inventor forget herself. It wasn't until she had buried her face in malleable warmth that she came to and quickly righted herself.

 _'Christ.'_ "... While under hypnosis, subjects are still able to experience a full range of emotions and sensations, though they won't respond outwardly unless given explicit instruction. These responses are true to the subject's own preferences and beliefs, meaning that two hypnotized subjects who hate each other could not be forced to become friends, et cetera. For instance: when Voyd kissed Elastigirl earlier, there was no reciprocation."

Evelyn almost asked Voyd to repeat the demonstration, but after some consideration of the warm flesh in her palms and the heart that raced beneath it, she leaned in and kissed Elastigirl herself.

... For science, of course.

She'd been mentally preparing herself for the disappointment of the action being unreciprocated, so she released a squeak of surprise when Elastigirl moved all on her own, leaning forward and maintaining the contact.

Wait. Did that mean there was attraction buried within her subconscious? Did Elastigirl want her of all people? Evelyn's mind raced a million miles a minute, but it couldn't get anywhere when a talented tongue was sliding against hers and making her logical facilities crash and burn.

_'Screw it.'_

Evelyn embraced Elastigirl, kissing her with renewed confidence. She sank her hands into auburn locks, luxuriating in the silken feel even as she parted her lips to allow the Super's tongue entry. They kissed deeply and passionately, hands roaming in a thorough exploration of unfamiliar flesh. She was even able to forget Voyd's presence for the time, though the blue-haired Super continued to caress Elastigirl.

The only thing that wasn't absolutely perfect about it was the presence of the damn goggles, which clipped the inventor's nose on more than one occasion.

Evelyn started when someone tugged urgently at her blouse, but it is as just Voyd lifting the hem. It was pulled up and over her head just as soon as she stopped kissing Elastigirl, and with it went her bra. Then—

"Mm..."

—full lips wrapped around a dusky nipple, a hot, wet tongue working over it until it stood at attention while its twin was pinched and tugged. Evelyn's head fell back, a shiver running the length of her frame as capable hands turned her into a mewling, quivering mass. Her hips bucked when a second pair of hands traced lazy circles over her lower abdomen, thighs parting instinctively.

 _'Voyd?'_ While she was somewhat surprised by the Super's willingness to participate, she didn't have the presence of mind to ponder it as she arched. The blue-haired girl shifted, sandwiching Elastigirl between them, and Evelyn was quick to pull the woman into her lap, their breasts pressing together as Elastigirl straddled her hips.

As Voyd pressed kisses across Elastigirl's shoulders, the inventor fondled the Super's sizeable rear. After having admired it on multiple occasions, she was pleased to find that it was just as plush as she'd imagined, and as she manipulated soft flesh, Elastigirl arched into her touch. Not to be outdone, Voyd licked her fingertip and reached around to slip a hand into Elastigirl's boy shorts, rubbing teasingly against the sensitive bud at the top of her slit. Their combined efforts had the woman moaning throatily, her hips twitching.

The computer was making a cacophony of sounds Evelyn had never heard before, likely a result of the unprecedented data it was recording, but it was very faint in comparison to the moans of the Supers who bucked and writhed with her.

It was almost overwhelming to have access to so much warm, smooth flesh and Evelyn's head spun as she exchanged kisses with both Voyd and Elastigirl—whoever was within reach. Somehow, she became the one sandwiched between two bodies, moaning and whimpering as twin pairs of hands pinched and petted, grabbed and groped. The intimacy and physical contact she had craved was given to her two-fold and the inventor's core was beyond slick by this point.

Evelyn wasn't sure whose hands cupped her through her underwear, creating friction against her throbbing sex, but the action prompted a particularly loud moan. Long fingers nudged the article aside a moment later to trace teasingly along her lower lips with maddening slowness before slipping into sopping wet heat. Her inner muscles clamped down eagerly around the intruder and she buried her face in Elastigirl's ample bosom, pleasure sending electric arcs between nerves as long fingers plumbed her depths.

x.x.x

Helen stirred then bolted upright, blinking blearily to force her vision to focus. How much had she had to drink last night? She couldn't remember a thing except for speaking with Evelyn Deavor.

And instead of aching temples, there was an embarrassing ache in her loins that made her squirm and stifle a groan. Had something happened...?

Speak of the Devil, Evelyn entered the room with a tray and it took her stomach howling for her to realize she was starving. She smiled at the inventor as she accepted a plate and her chest tightened when their gazes met.

... No, that was impossible.

"Take as long as you'd like," Evelyn said with a smile. "The others are still out cold. Too much fun last night, I guess."

Contrary to that statement, the brunette seemed well-rested. Chipper, even. When she sat down she didn't touch her own food, her sharp gaze examining Helen like a bug under a lens.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Hm?" The corners of her lips quirked upwards, but that dark gaze didn't waver. "I'm fine."

"I think I had too much to drink last night," Helen ventured. "I don't remember much."

The inventor's smile was all too pleasant-the predatory smirk of the cat that'd gotten the canary. "We had a wonderfully stimulating exchange and then you went to bed."

"I just hope I didn't do or say anything to embarrass myself." Helen shifted, wincing at the way her inner muscles clenched.

"Of course not. I kept my eye on you."

"Thank you." She was glad things hadn't been weird since their little disagreement about trust.

"The pleasure was all mine, Helen."

Helen wasn't sure why their harmless conversation was making her body respond the way it was. "Can I use your shower?"

Had Evelyn's gaze always been that intense? Her hostess pointed and gave her directions, but the Super scarcely heard them over the dull thud of her own heartbeat.

As soon as Helen left the room, a portal opened up behind Evelyn and Voyd stepped through. Wordlessly, the young Super handed the inventor two objects. The first was a pair of goggles Evelyn had modified in the wee hours. Lower profile and much more versatile, they'd allow her to overcome the road blocks she'd run into the night before while also not drawing attention to Elastigirl's hypnotic state. She'd prefer not to have to resort to using it, however, and the second object, a jewel case that housed a CD marked with yesterday's date, would hopefully prove to be a strong enough incentive for the older Super to cooperate.

Regardless of which route Elastigirl chose, tonight Evelyn would be running another series of tests. After all, the more data she had the better.


End file.
